


The Training Bet

by Tchu-chan (Tchu_chan)



Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchu_chan/pseuds/Tchu-chan
Summary: Natsu has always avoided sparring with Lucy. But when he loses a bet, he's forced to come to terms with his fears. Story takes place shortly before they leave for the 100YQ (before NaLu One-shot #3). Lots of lemony goodness! Please read and review!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu really hated it when Lucy asked him to spar with her.

Well, that wasn't quite true. _Hate_ was too strong a word.

It was more like...the idea made him _uncomfortable._ For various reasons.

First of which, was his worry that he'd get caught up in the heat of the moment, lose control, and injure her. Combat always hyped him up, and everyone in Fairy Tail knew the fire mage's destructive tendencies tended to flare during the heat of battle. The fear that he might fail to restrain himself at a crucial moment and accidentally hurt the most important person in his life just didn't sit right with Natsu. He usually tried to redirect his girlfriend's thoughts to other things on the rare occasions she brought up the idea.

Like that time they'd gone to Marguerite City looking for Wendy, who'd temporarily joined Lamia Scale. Along the way, the Dragon Slayer had yearned for a fight with roving bandits, or even a wandering monster attack—anything he could pummel into the ground to show off the results of his training from the year he'd spent apart from the guild. He'd itched for a good, ol' rip-roarin' brawl—like he used to have with Gray or Gajeel—but he and Lucy hadn't found them yet. Natsu really wanted to blow off some steam by pounding on someone he knew was durable enough to handle him. Both to expel excess energy from his joy at finding Lucy in Crocus—and maybe ease that pang he felt in his chest whenever he looked at her—but also to work off his confusion and anger at discovering Fairy Tail had disbanded in his absence.

Jokingly, he'd even asked Lucy to fight him, knowing she'd refuse.

Not that she was weak. Never that.

She'd saved them all with her celestial magic too many times for Natsu to think she was anything less than one of the strongest, bravest people he knew. But Lucy didn't enjoy testing her mettle through combat the same way he did. She was far more likely to try diplomacy to resolve conflicts first. But if she _had_ to fight, he knew the celestial mage could certainly do so. Her overall style was more strategic, as she aimed to use her spirits to their best advantage—whether it be for support or battle—as she fought alongside them. She wasn't a brawler by nature like him, or Gray, or even Erza.

So he'd been taken aback when she'd suddenly agreed to spar with him! She'd been training, too, she'd told him, although Lucy readily admitted she wouldn't be able to handle him if he went all out. Her response had shocked the Dragon Slayer and left him with a dilemma, because he _knew_ he wasn't good at holding back, and there was no way in _hell_ he was gonna risk injuring his beautiful partner, especially since he'd just found her again!

So instead, he'd distracted the celestial mage with the timely rescue of a merchant whose wagon had been hijacked by bandits. Just for fun, he'd sent the narrow spiral of flame shooting right between her legs, under her short, white skirt, down the length of the path to knock the three bandits, one-by-one, off of the wagon. She'd shrieked and yelled at him for his brashness, but he'd successfully evaded the topic, which was his main goal anyway, so he'd been satisfied.

A few weeks later, after they'd reformed Fairy Tail in Magnolia, he and Happy had crashed her apartment like they usually did. Lucy'd been in the bath, and when she emerged, wrapped only in a fluffy, pink towel that barely covered her curves, she'd screeched at him for invading her privacy and tried to Lucy-kick him in the face!

It was a nice try, honestly. He knew to be wary of her Lucy-kicks—they hurt like hell when they connected—but he was prepared and caught her foot easily. He'd held her towel-wrapped body upside-down in front of him, suspended by the ankle, as she wriggled and shrieked at him to put her down. He'd laughingly told her she needed _way_ more training to take him on, but then her towel had unraveled, leaving her stark naked and dangling in his grasp! Shocked and blushing—he'd never seen her naked from _that_ angle before and was _highly_ curious—he'd held her just a little too long, staring, until she'd gotten a surge of strength borne of embarrassment and violently forced him to let go.

Grimacing in remembered pain, Natsu rubbed his stomach. The furious blonde's Lucy-punch hurt almost as much as her feared Lucy-kick! He chuckled inwardly. She sure was a firecracker when she wanted to be, his Luce.

These days, with her celestial Star Dresses augmenting her abilities, it wasn't that Natsu worried so much about Lucy holding her own in a sparring contest with him—he knew she _could,_ at least if he wasn't going all out and using his Dragon Slayer magic. It was more that he'd rather be doing _other_ things with her when they had that much close physical contact. Especially in those sexy outfits she wore.

In short, he found her hella distracting.

And that was his second concern. Fighting brought out a lot of primal emotions in Natsu, and while he had no qualms at all about pounding the shit out of Gray or Gajeel—or even Erza, who'd flattened him on more than one occasion—he wasn't entirely sure how those same emotions would translate in combat with Lucy. He'd never want to hurt her, or do anything to her that she didn't want, if he got _too_ into the battle, so he tended to avoid the subject on general principles.

But now, he found himself stuck. He'd lost at poker to the crafty celestial mage, and he couldn't immediately think of a way to duck his “punishment” without welching on the bet they'd made. And that, he didn't want to do.

_No gettin' out of it this time,_ Natsu thought uncomfortably.

When they'd agreed to set the stakes of the game as doing one thing the other person wanted for each of the next three days, the fire mage hadn't given it a second thought. One, because he didn't plan to lose, and two, he figured that on the outside chance he somehow lost, Lucy'd just make him take her shopping or something boring like that. She'd been drooling over the new Heart Kreuz clothing line she'd seen in one of the stores in town for the last week or so.

Oh, how wrong he'd been.

“So, Natsu...” she'd given him a smug look as she'd laid her cards down above his diamond flush. “Guess this means you'll be doing whatever I say, starting tomorrow.”

“A full house?! Damn it! Of all the luck...” He pouted. “All right, a bet's a bet. So whaddya want? You gonna drag me to that clothing store ya like so much? Or...” he leaned in close to her and murmured, “maybe you want something a little more...personal?”

Her smile had grown wider. “While those are both fantastic ideas—especially the second one,” she purred, “I'll save them for another time. What I'd _really_ like, is for you to spar with me. Just to help me train a little.” When he gaped at her, she added, “It's only fair, since you're bound and determined to drag us all off on this crazy one hundred years' quest! I want to get some good practice switching my Star Dresses more quickly during combat.”

“Aww...can't you ask Erza to train with you? She uses Requip magic to change armors all the time.”

“Are you _nuts?!_ I want to train, not die!” she huffed. “Erza doesn't know how to go easy on someone in a fight.”

Natsu shuffled in his seat. “And you think _I_ do? I dunno, Luce... When I get caught up in the moment, I go all out. You _know_ that! You've yelled at me often enough over the years for getting _too_ into it and wrecking everything in sight!”

She pooh-poohed him. “You and Gray fight all the time and manage not to kill each other or destroy the guildhall.” She paused to think about that. “Well, mostly.” She shook her head. _“Anyway..._ the point is: you're clearly able to restrain yourself to some extent.”

When he opened his mouth to object, she cut him off, “Or is the real reason you don't want to spar with me because you think I can't take it?” Her tone revealed her hurt.

Inwardly, he cringed. _Shit!_

“It's not that, Luce. Never that. I know you're strong...” The look on her face told him his words weren't having the effect he wanted. Sighing in defeat, he asked, “You really want this?”

She bit her lip. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “But we gotta have some ground rules, or I ain't doin' it.”

“That seems reasonable.” She thought about it. “How about you limit your fire magic to defensive spells only? And I won't use Aquarius's Star Dress.”

“I can live with that. I'll try to keep my attacks to hand-to-hand stuff. You don't have to though. You wanna train, so you should try to use as many of your Star Forms as ya can. I can handle it.”

“Sounds good to me. Tomorrow then? Maybe after lunch? Where should we do it?”

“How 'bout in the woods behind my house. No one lives nearby, so we should be able to go all out.” Seeing her arched eyebrow, he amended, “Or as 'all out' as I can get without setting things on fire, I mean.”

Leaning across the small table, she hooked slender fingers into his scarf, dragging him closer to smile against his lips. “You can go 'all out' right now and 'set some things on fire' if you want.”

He grinned, cupping her face in his palms as he nibbled on her lower lip. “Sounds good to me. I'm all fired up!”

XXX

Standing across the clearing from Natsu, Lucy considered her opening move. She'd been pleasantly surprised he'd agreed to spar with her. She'd been afraid she'd have to resort to serious arm-twisting to get him to do it. The brief look of alarm that had crossed his face when she'd feigned hurt at his initial reluctance made her feel slightly guilty, but not enough to let him out of their agreement.

She knew Natsu worried about accidentally hurting her, so she'd do her best to make absolutely certain that didn't happen! She also knew the fire mage didn't really expect her to challenge him in a physical contest. He'd probably treat this as just another game—one he was sure to win. She couldn't deny that he was probably right about that, but still...she wanted to make him work for it a little at least! She figured he'd be expecting her to come at him, head-on, with all the might of Taurus's Star Dress behind her.

And she would. Eventually.

But first, the celestial mage wanted to catch him off guard if she could. A slow smile crept over her lips as she called out to him.

“Natsu...wanna make another bet?” she asked him cheekily.

He observed her keenly, hand on one hip as he scratched his abdomen. “Sure ya wanna do that, Luce? I'm only gonna hold back so much, ya know.”

“Whoever yields first has to do one thing the other one wants each night,” she proposed. “It'll make things more fun!”

Natsu chuckled, considering. “Okay. But just so ya know...I'm definitely not gonna lose!”

“We'll see about that!” Her brown eyes gleamed as she held up a key.

“Star Dress—Leo Form!”

As her white miniskirt and blue halter top disappeared, replaced by the black, strapless evening gown of the leader of the Zodiac, Natsu whistled.

“Whippin' out the big guns already? I'm gettin' all fired up!”

He didn't have a chance to say more. The elegantly coiffed blonde's right fist, suffused with golden light, punched out towards him, releasing a powerful blast of magic. The resulting explosion struck the ground right where he'd been standing. The Dragon Slayer leaped toward the forest's edge to avoid it, then found himself dodging continuous bursts of yellow as Lucy tracked his movements along the tree line. Wood cracked and shattered with the blows, splinters just missing the fire mage.

“Nice shots, Luce!” he called, weaving in and out of the foliage. “But not good enough!”

Not bothering to answer him, she shouted, “Star Dress—Cancer Form!”

Summoning a pale blue and white tunic over black, thigh-high leggings, Lucy whipped out the red-hilted twinblades that came with her speedier form. She sprang at Natsu just as he emerged from the trees. He ducked as one of the razor-sharp blades whistled past his head, close enough to trim the tips of his pink locks.

“Hey! Ya tryna kill me?! That was close!”

Spinning with the momentum of her swing, the pigtailed celestial mage danced away from him, trailing arm bringing the other sword around in a wide arc to keep the fire mage from closing with her. If he managed to grab her, she'd be done for.

“Sorry!” She offered him a cheeky smile. “I didn't want you to get bored!” She could tell by his voice and the feral grin on his face that he wasn't angry.

“No chance of that!” he declared, diving forward suddenly. If only he could get inside her guard...

Sensing his intention, Lucy backpedaled quickly, bringing up one of her swords to ward him off. With a wicked grin, he raised his body temperature and stretched out a hand to catch the edge of the blade in his palm. Before she could pull it away, a burst of flame melted the blade into metallic goo that dripped onto the forest floor, useless.

_Shit!_ “Hey, no fair!” she cried, dropping the damaged weapon. She retreated rapidly as he advanced on her.

“All's fair in battle, Lucy,” he told her. “C'mon! Show me what else ya got.”

Trying to calm her racing heart, the celestial mage shouted, “Star Dress—Capricorn Form!” _If it's hand-to-hand he wants, let's see how he handles this!_

Donning the sexy purple and black gown, the blonde instantly dropped beneath the wide, looping swing of the charging Dragon Slayer's arm to try to sweep his legs out from under him. The high slits in both sides of the dress allowed for freedom of movement, and the knee-high, black boots gave some _oomph_ to her kick. Unfortunately, Natsu read her move perfectly and merely leaped over her, quickly spinning around to try to grapple the blonde.

Anticipating his action, she hurriedly pushed off the ground, diving into a forward hand spring, long braids flying as she gained distance. Turning to face him once more, she raised her hands in a defensive posture, awaiting his attack. His smile was wide in his face as he appraised her.

“Wow, Luce! Have I seen that Star Dress before?” He took in the black leather choker attached by a silvery chain to another strip of leather that crossed over the bodice of the strapless dress. As far as he could tell, it served no purpose other than to emphasize her already-voluptuous bust. “It's pretty hot. The goat, huh?” He nodded at the large goat horns that decorated her hair on either side of her head.

She thought his eyes flickered. Moss green at the start of their match, the Dragon Slayer's eyes were now a sharp, focused onyx. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and she smiled. It was playing dirty, but maybe she could use this...?

“Natsu...” her voice was as tempting as her smile, and no less dangerous. “Come here,” she beckoned, defensive stance at the ready. If she made sure her shapely legs showed to great advantage from the high slits in Capricorn's gown, well, that was just using the “environment” to her benefit, right? _He said it himself: all's fair in battle..._

He looked her up and down, growling appreciatively, then charged. This time, he led with a left hook, trying to throw her off. Using the martial arts skills of her goat form, Lucy parried effortlessly, using the fire mage's own momentum to force him to travel past her. Before he could reorient himself, she spun and kicked him hard in the behind.

“Yeoww!” he shouted as he rocketed forward, landing in the dirt on his hands and knees.

“Don't take me so lightly!” she called to him, chuckling. “Capricorn's been training me!”

“I can see that,” he said, gingerly rubbing his butt as he hopped to his feet. “I'm really gettin' fired up now!” He smacked a fist into his other palm, giving off a burst of flame. His eyes gleamed, and...was he... _sniffing_ her?

She wasn't prepared for his sudden rush.

Ducking under her hastily erected guard, Natsu reached out to snag the chain above her breasts. Yanking the blonde forward roughly, he grinned and planted a hard kiss on her startled mouth before she brought both arms up, breaking his hold. Driving him back with a front kick to his chest—which he just managed to block with both forearms—she touched her lips with two fingers. She was blushing fiercely.

“You jerk! That's definitely not playing fair!”

His lips curved up in a wicked smile, fangs gleaming as he bounced from foot to foot like an over-eager puppy. “I told ya, Luce! I'm all fired up now! Ya better be ready!”

The look in his eyes spoke volumes. Lucy swallowed. She tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in her belly. If she wasn't careful, this training session would end quickly. Very quickly, indeed. She needed a way to keep him at bay.

“Star Dress—Taurus Form!”

As the cow-printed bikini top and armlets wrapped her upper body, she reached for the whip coiled at the side of her black jeans.

“Earth Wave!” she shouted, snapping the leather whip into the ground as Natsu raced to close with her. The shockwave forced him to jump back or risk being knocked off his feet.

“Good one!” he called. “But ya missed me!”

Desperately, she lashed the air in front of her, again and again, trying to come up with a strategy—any strategy—to hold him back. _Maybe Sagittarius's Star Dress? No, he'd just melt the arrows..._

“C'mon, Luce! Gimme your best shot!” Natsu challenged, as he dodged yet another strike of her whip.

Thinking quickly, the celestial mage snapped her weapon sharply down at the earth. The ground rumbled as she unleashed another Earth Wave, but this time, as the fire mage leaped to avoid it, she dove forward, snapping her whip up to wrap around his forearm. With a mighty surge of strength, she heaved him over her head to land with a crash onto the ground behind her. As she rushed over to subdue him, Natsu righted himself and sat up, grabbing the whip still coiled around his wrist. Yanking on it powerfully with both hands, he jerked the celestial mage off her feet and she fell, landing on top of him. Hurriedly, she tried to exert the full might of Taurus's Star Dress to pin him, but couldn't get a proper hold before he snatched her wrist, tensed his abdominal muscles and abruptly flipped their positions.

Finding herself suddenly trapped flat on her back beneath the Dragon Slayer, Lucy scrabbled to push him off of her. He quickly caught her free arm in his other hand, forcing both to the ground beside her head. Breathing heavily, he stared down at her, his weight pinning her lower body in place. She thought his pupils looked slitted rather than round, although it was hard to tell—his eyes were so _dark._ Her heart was thundering in her chest; she was sure he could hear it!

“Do you yield?” he rasped out, fingers tightening on her wrists.

Heaving with effort, the blonde struggled underneath him. Even with Taurus's enhanced strength, she couldn't budge him at all. _He's just too strong..._

“I-I yield...” she whispered, as he pressed closer to her, inhaling deeply. The look on his face made her belly tighten in anticipation. Not to mention the feel of his very obvious erection pressing into her thigh.

“Lucy...” He breathed against her lips before claiming them.

The kiss was demanding. Forceful.

A declaration.

In that moment, it was everything she wanted.

When he broke away from her mouth, drifting down to nuzzle the flesh around her cowbell choker, she arched beneath him with a whine.

“Natsu...” She barely recognized her own voice.

He mouthed hungry kisses over her cleavage. “Tell me to stop.” His voice was rough. Urgent. Like he was begging her.

Nosing aside the cow-spotted cup of her bikini top, he exposed a breast. A fang grazed her lightly before he closed his lips on her nipple and gave it a powerful suck.

_“Ah...! Don't stop...!”_ she cried.

That was all he needed to hear.

Shifting his grip on her wrists, he pulled her arms above her head, pinning them with one of his own. His other hand roughly pushed her bikini top up to her throat, baring erect nipples to his avid gaze. His mouth descended with a vengeance, sucking, licking, and biting, as he fought to unbuckle her belt and get her out of her one-legged jeans as fast as possible. She writhed under him, shameless, core tingly and aching for his touch. There was just something about being at his mercy while he pleasured her that made Lucy lose all sense.

“Natsu!” she pleaded, wanting to feel him skin-to-skin.

Frustrated by his struggle to undress her one-handed, he released her suddenly and reared back on his haunches, just long enough to tug off the offending boots, pants, and underwear she wore. He shed his own clothing hastily, then returned to her, shoving the blonde's knees apart as he leaned over her.

“Kiss me,” he growled, claiming her mouth again as his fingers sought her center.

Her hands, now freed, ran over his shoulders to tangle in his hair. She cried out, holding him to her as he plunged two fingers into her willing body, testing her readiness.

“Gods, Luce,” he breathed against her lips, “you're so wet! I've barely touched ya...”

Impatiently, she bucked against his hand, whining into his mouth.

_“Natsu...!”_

“Yeah, yeah,” he groaned, withdrawing his fingers and shifting until he hovered at her entrance. Eagerly, she raised her hips to meet him as he thrust strongly into her. He was too frenzied to be gentle, but at that moment, she didn't care. The wildness he could barely contain was twin to her own.

Powerful.

Primal.

A force of nature.

Their coupling was almost violent as she rolled her hips frantically against his forceful thrusts, the ground at her back hard and rough. Desperately, she clutched him as he leaned his weight onto an arm, snaking his right hand between their bodies to rub her clit with his thumb.

“That's it,” he grunted. He could feel her rising urgency in the way her body clamped down around him. “Let go...” He hung his head, struggling to force back his own impending orgasm as he pounded into her fiercely.

Gasping and shuddering, she clawed at his back to pull him even closer. Heavy-lidded chocolate eyes sought his own and her fingers rose to grip his hair, pulling his face toward her.

“Natsu...” she moaned, crashing her lips against his, passionate and wild. He took the opportunity to invade her mouth, mimicking the motions of his body with his tongue. Her legs tightened around his hips, drawing him into her as deep as he could go. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more—that she would explode from sheer need and the _wanting_ —he pulled on her hair, loosened from its dual bindings, exposing her throat. Tearing himself away from her mouth, he latched onto the flesh above her choker and bit down.

The simple, animalistic shock of it threw Lucy headlong into one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever experienced. Crying out, she bucked under him, almost sobbing as her climax ripped through her. Vaguely, she registered Natsu's own cry of ecstasy, as she dragged him over the edge with the violence of her release. Her core throbbed pleasantly for long seconds afterwards as she struggled to recover her breath. Gradually slowing to a shuddering halt, Natsu collapsed onto her chest with a groan. Still sheathed within her, he pillowed his face in the softness of her breasts. It was a long moment before he spoke.

“Did... Did I hurt you?” he asked quietly.

The worry she heard in his voice made her pause.

“No!” She hugged him tightly. “Why would you think that? You'd _never_ hurt me. I wanted it. Wanted _you.”_

Gently, he traced light fingertips over the red marks he'd left on her neck. Fortunately, he hadn't broken the skin with his bite, but Natsu knew he hadn't been completely in control of himself and easily _could_ have. His thoughts flashed back to that awful time when he'd become E.N.D.

He'd thought she had died.

But Lucy had saved him. Her love had saved him.

He never, ever wanted to taste her blood in his mouth again if he could help it.

“Luce—” he began. She cut him off.

“Is this what you've been worried about, sparring with me? All this time?” She cradled his face in her hands as he stared at her. “Tell me.”

Closing his eyes, he sighed, letting his cheeks sink into her palms. “Yeah,” he admitted simply. “It's like...when I fight, I get so revved up, and half the time, I'm acting on instinct. I wanna do anything to just _win._ But with you...I dunno...” He took a moment to inhale, nuzzling her with his nose. “It's like my battle instincts are all screwed up. They're telling me to pursue. To dominate.” He let out a breath. “To _take.”_ He shook his head. “It's powerful, Luce. I'm afraid of what I might do. That's why I've never wanted to risk it. Risk _you.”_

Smiling softly, she caressed his face. “You didn't hurt me, Natsu. I promise. Honestly, I don't think your protective instincts would even allow it.” She kissed him. “I trust you. With this. With my life. Always.”

He stared at her, absorbing her words. Her brown eyes were warm and sincere. A tension he hadn't been aware he'd been holding onto suddenly eased.

“So...does that mean we don't have to do this anymore?” he asked hopefully.

She snorted. “Not a chance. You still owe me two more days of training. I haven't even gotten through half of my Star Dresses yet.”

“But _Luuuce...”_ he whined.

She stopped his complaints with a kiss. “I think we should practice this. You'll be more comfortable if you can control your instincts better. And besides,” she chuckled as he withdrew and sat up, “even if you can't, I had fun today. So thanks.”

He ran a hand through messy pink locks. “Heh. Don't blame me if you regret it.”

Releasing her Star Dress—or what was left of it—Lucy regained her blue halter top and white miniskirt. Brushing herself off as she stood, she smiled down at him.

“I'll _never_ regret you. And that's a promise. Now tell me, since you won our little match today, what shall I do for you tonight?”

He thought about it as he shrugged back into his clothing. He realized his back stung for some reason and he tried to get a look at it over his shoulder before donning his vest. Lucy noticed.

“Oops,” she cringed, blushing. “Sorry about that. Looks like I got you pretty good with my nails.” She looked at her fingertips. “Huh. They're not even that long. I'll cut and file them down again when we get back to your place. And I'll put some ointment on your back, too.” She shrugged sheepishly. “I guess you're not the only one who can't control their baser instincts.”

He laughed out loud at that, then took her hand.

“Make me that spicy spaghetti an' meatballs I like so much, 'kay?”

She looked at him. “Is that your wish for today?”

“Yeah. I feel like I'm gonna need to rest up and refuel for tomorrow.”

She squeezed his hand. “I'm gonna win one of these, just you watch!”

“Not a chance, Luce,” he told her. “Tomorrow, I'm gonna make you wear your maid Star Dress while you clean my room.”

“You jerk! I'm definitely not losing then!”

Cackling at her indignation, he led her through the trees and back to his home.

XXX

_Damn it! I lost again,_ Lucy thought as she tightened white, stocking-clad legs around Natsu's waist. His hands cupped her ass underneath the maid skirt of Virgo's Star Dress as he braced her up against the dresser, cock buried deep in her pussy. But with his mouth latched onto her breast and her fingers tensed in his hair, Lucy couldn't really bring herself to care.

She'd known beforehand that bending over to fold the clothes in her boyfriend's bottom dresser drawer just as he entered the room would lead to this. Had been waiting for it, actually. Ever since he'd pinned her underneath him, facedown and helpless, in the woods behind his house that afternoon, she'd known this would happen.

She'd tried to change things up for their match today, even using a special technique she'd been working on that mixed two of her Star Dresses into a more powerful form. She'd engaged him initially in Sagittarius's apple green Star Dress, but had been correct about arrows being ineffective against the Dragon Slayer. His flames just melted them before they got anywhere near him, allowing Natsu to ignore her attempts to shepherd him into one of the spica holes she'd dug with Virgo's Star Dress. He'd quickly closed with her, knocking her golden longbow aside and forcing the celestial mage to don Capricorn's form to fend him off temporarily.

From there, she'd quickly switched to Scorpio's red and black Star Dress leotard for some desperately needed agility to get away from him, but her reprieve had been short-lived. In a last ditch effort to catch him off guard, she'd used her new technique, Star Dress Mix, to combine the powers of two of her more powerful Star Dresses, Leo and Virgo.

The look on Natsu's face had been priceless.

With its low-cut bodice and tightly cinched waist, the black and white outfit had a short, frilly apron-and-miniskirt combo in the front, with a longer, ebony overskirt that fell to her knees in the back. Gold trim ran along the edges of the white, deep “V” neckline and added glittering accents to the skirt and thigh-high white stockings. An elaborate, golden necklace nestled between her breasts, and a white, ruffled head band with gold trim and a jeweled center decorated her hair. Although most of Lucy's blonde locks were pulled back and out of her face, the silky tresses were left to swing freely behind her. Slender, opalescent wings, as delicate as a fairy's, hovered at her shoulders.

As the power of the new form flowed through her, she'd inwardly smiled at the shell-shocked look of awe on her boyfriend's face. He'd been stricken utterly speechless for once.

That moment of distraction had allowed her to cast the powerful spell, Lion Maiden. Golden beams of light sprang up from the ground around Natsu, launching large rocks and clumps of earth into the air like missiles. Dimly, she'd heard him curse, but lost sight of him due to the haze of dust and dirt kicked up by the spell.

Suddenly, out of the cloud, a hand had reached for her. She'd barely managed to avoid his grab attack, shifting from her magic-draining Mixed form into Scorpio's more agile Star Dress. In the quick glance she'd taken before turning to run, she noted the bloody gash along his cheekbone and the dust in his hair.

Unfortunately for her, she'd only gotten a few paces away before his hand shot out to grasp the metal scorpion tail at the base of her spine, halting her forward momentum. He'd leapt on her from behind, forcefully tackling the celestial mage to the ground. Exhausted from using so much magic, she'd struggled briefly, but couldn't hold onto her Star Dress. His breath had been hot against the back of her neck as he'd pressed his body into hers, holding her down. His hands clasped her forearms to the earth.

“Do you yield?” he'd asked, mouth close to her ear as the short skirt and strapless crop top she'd worn that day reasserted itself over her form. His voice sounded unsteady to her ears. Instinctively, she'd squirmed in his grasp, making the fire mage groan.

“Stop moving,” he growled raggedly.

She didn't know why, but hearing that tone in his voice had only made her want to move more. She'd tried to gain leverage with her legs, but only succeeded in pressing her ass more firmly against him. He let out a strangled groan, tightening his grip on her wrists.

“Yield, Lucy!” he demanded, urgent now.

The heat in his voice set off a throbbing low in her pelvis. He felt so _warm_ against her back. She'd gasped out his name and squirmed again, feeling his hardness pressing into her. To shatter his control, she'd moaned, “Just _take_ me already!”

His body involuntarily bucked into her and he rasped, “You're really askin' for it, ya know?” Letting go of her with his right hand, he'd stroked down her body, reaching under her short skirt to hook his fingers inside her panties. Ruthlessly, he'd yanked on the thin cotton, tearing them off of her and burning them up with a burst of flames.

“You want this?” The scent of her arousal washed over him and he panted harshly, struggling for control. Mouthing the flesh above her collarbone, he'd teased her clit with his fingers, prodding her entrance lightly.

_“Ah...!_ Please...!” she begged shamelessly, wriggling under him in an attempt to elicit a firmer touch. Desperately, she'd raised her hips, widening her stance as he stroked over slick and willing flesh.

“Then yield,” he growled against her throat.

Anxious to feel him possess her, she cried out, “Oh gods... I yield! I yield!”

“Good girl,” he breathed, thrusting two fingers into her core, drawing a shuddering moan from his girlfriend's lips. Releasing her other arm to undo the fastenings of his pants, he sighed huskily, “You're gonna be the death of me, Luce, makin' me do these things to ya.”

Leaning back, he'd withdrawn his fingers and used both hands on the blonde's hips to jerk her up to her knees. Flipping her short skirt out of the way, he'd plunged into her eagerly, the action pulling groans of pleasure from both of their throats.

He'd taken her hard and fast, fingers reaching around the curve of her hip to stimulate her needy clit. With his free hand, he'd gripped her ponytail, giving Lucy little room to maneuver as he plowed into her. The mewls she was making, and the sweet scent of her arousal slowly began to override his control. Trailing open-mouthed kisses over the smooth skin of her back, he'd tugged on the captured tresses hard enough to pull her head back, exposing the slender line of her throat.

Unable to resist, he'd bitten down on the soft flesh there, groans muffled against her skin as he came. She'd unraveled shortly after that, too affected to even cry out. Whimpering, she'd pulsed around him as she slowly sank to the ground, his fangs latched securely in her throat. Carefully, he'd released her, swiping a warm tongue over the marks he'd left in her skin. Despite their frenzied lovemaking, he hadn't drawn blood, thankfully.

Pulling out of his exhausted-but-satisfied girlfriend, he'd flopped down onto his back, then reached out and dragged her over to him, tucking her limp body into his side. She'd rested her head on his chest, content to simply let him hold her, there on the forest floor. They hadn't felt the need for words.

Eventually, they'd risen and walked, hand-in-hand, back to the house. After cleaning up, they'd eaten leftover spaghetti from the previous day's dinner, taking some time to recover from their exertions before Lucy made good on the day's loss.

Now, with Natsu tensing between her legs and pulling her to him more tightly as she perched on the edge of the dresser, the blonde was glad she'd convinced him to spar with her. Understanding his fears and weaknesses made her feel even closer to him than she already did. As he thrust into her repeatedly, hands digging into her hips, she tugged his face up from the crumpled bodice of her maid's uniform. Sucking his lower lip into her mouth, she bit down, just hard enough to pinch without drawing blood. The unexpected action caused him to grunt, and he released inside her with a shudder.

Sifting her fingers through his hair, she held him as he dropped his face to her shoulder, breathing heavily. She hadn't reached orgasm this time, but she didn't care. This was about him. She'd wanted to do this to show him... Well, that she'd do anything for him, really.

She accepted him. She trusted him. And she wanted him to trust himself.

Lucy knew the last couple of days had been worrisome and stressful for Natsu, and she wanted to ease his mind and take care of him the way he so often took care of her.

After awhile, he pulled back to look at her. “I love you,” he said simply.

She traced gentle fingertips over the bandage on his cheek. A rock shard from her Lion Maiden spell had grazed him, drawing blood. “I know you do. And I love you.” She kissed him softly. “But I'm definitely going to win tomorrow, just wait and see!” she teased, eyes twinkling.

“That so?” he asked, amused. “And what'll ya make me do then?”

She smiled a secretive smile. “That's for me to know and you to find out.”

“Aww...no fair! I told you mine!” he whined.

She chuckled. “Well, with luck, you'll find out tomorrow when I win, won't you?”

He snorted. “Don't think curiosity will make me go easy on ya, Luce.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” She smiled. “Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go home and take a bath. I've got a couple of things I need to get done, too. See you at the guildhall for lunch tomorrow?”

“I guess so,” he replied reluctantly. Happy had gone away with Carla to visit Exceed Village since they weren't sure when they'd have the chance to go again once Team Natsu left to start the hundred years' quest. Natsu hated sleeping alone. But tonight, he was just tired enough that he figured he'd sleep like a rock.

Kissing her again, he pulled away, helping her down from the dresser. Her Star Dress vanished, to be replaced by her skirt and top from earlier— _sans_ underwear. After cleaning up in the bathroom, she made her way to the bedroom door. “You owe me another pair of panties, too. Don't forget,” she called back over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah.” Maybe he'd get that sexy crimson set he'd seen the last time Lucy'd dragged him to the lingerie store. She deserved something special. “See ya tomorrow.”

She skipped to the front door and opened it. Turning back to him, she smiled. “Thanks, Natsu. Sleep well.”

“You, too,” he replied with a grin. “You're gonna need your rest to beat me.”

Her laughter drifted in the air behind her as she walked back down the path to town.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is it,_ Lucy thought. _Last chance._

She wondered if Natsu would fall for the little trick she'd devised. Going head-to-head with him, she'd have no chance of winning. So she'd taken the liberty of evening the odds a bit last night on her way home. Using Virgo's powers, she'd drilled several more spica holes into the dirt of the clearing, then cleverly camouflaged them.

She had a few tricks up her sleeve to make Natsu fall into one. But knowing him as well as she did, she doubted she'd need to use them. His eagerness to brawl would be his undoing. The quicker she could put an end to their little sparring match, the better. A longer contest would not be in her favor.

 _All's fair in battle,_ she reminded herself. Hopefully her plan would work!

Anxiously, she waited for the Dragon Slayer to enter the glade. He'd told her to go on ahead while he dropped off the sushi Mira'd made them for dinner. Watching nervously from behind the tree where she crouched, she smoothed the fluffy, pink miniskirt of her Aries Star Dress.

Any moment now. She had to be ready. She'd have mere seconds to get the timing right.

XXX

After stowing the food in the fridge, Natsu hurried towards the clearing where Lucy waited. He had to admit, he was curious to see what she'd do. His girlfriend was crafty and he wondered what other tricks she had up her sleeve. That Star Dress combination-thingy had been awesome! Its power had caught him off guard, that's for sure. Plus, it'd been super sexy, too.

Inwardly, the fire mage groaned. He'd been right.

Sparring with Lucy was hella distracting.

No wonder his battle instincts went crazy around her. But at least she'd been okay with his reactions. Welcomed them, even. If he'd freaked her out, he had no idea what he would've done. Good thing his Luce was a perv, just like him. He chuckled.

“What's so funny?”

She stood across the clearing, hand on her hip. He saw that she still wore regular clothing: a blue-jean miniskirt paired with a green, patterned sleeveless top that bared a triangular sliver of flesh over her belly. It had a small zipper clasp holding the fabric closed right between her breasts. Her long legs were bare, except for white ankle socks and tennis shoes. Out of habit, he lifted his chin, testing her scent.

_Even without her Star Dresses, she's so damn sexy! And she smells good, too!_

He liked the top, in particular. Mostly because he knew from experience that he could get it off of her using only his teeth.

Idly, he wondered what she'd ask for if she somehow managed to beat him. He figured he'd make her sing him a love song on the stage in front of the entire guild. It would be both adorable and hilarious! She had a good voice and he liked listening to her sing on the rare occasions she did so—usually at guild parties when she was drunk—so he was really looking forward to watching her cheeks flame as hot as his fire later tonight.

But he was still curious about what she'd make him do on the outside chance that she won.

“Oh, just thinking 'bout what I'm gonna make you do tonight,” he told her, grinning. “I hope you know some good love songs, 'cause you're gonna be singing one to me on the guildhall stage in front of everyone later.”

Her jaw dropped. “How about...no.”

He laughed. “We'll see, won't we? You ready?”

She smirked at him, then curled a finger provocatively. “Bring it.”

“You got it! I'm all fired up now!”

Firing up his fists for show—and to be ready just in case she pulled out Sagittarius's Star Dress again—Natsu leaped forward, heading straight for his girlfriend. She braced herself, falling into a battle stance he'd seen her use many times, usually while wearing that pervy bull's Star Dress. Oddly enough, she didn't call on Taurus's strength, nor Capricorn's martial arts abilities.

_She can't seriously be thinking of taking me on like that, can she?_

“Look out, Luce. Here I come!” he cried.

Right fist pulled back for a punch—but ready to change things up and just tackle the blonde mage if he had to—Natsu leaped and landed right where Lucy stood.

Or where she'd _been_ standing.

As he came down from his leap, she bent at the knees and took a forceful jump backwards, out of his reach. Instinctively, he pressed forward as he landed, only to have the ground in front of him collapse as soon as he put weight on it. Dimly, he heard Lucy call out, “Open, Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!”

Based on the sound of her voice, she was further away than he thought she should be. He didn't have time to think about the ramifications of that as he landed face-first in the soft, pink wool of the celestial mage's Ram spirit. He struggled to right himself while Lucy's face peeked over the rim of the hole. Strains of a lullaby drifted down to him as she grinned cheekily, then disappeared with a popping sound. The twins, Gemi and Mini, waved down to him.

“Piri piri!” they chanted before disappearing in a shower of golden light.

Natsu smirked. “Very funny, Lucy. You really think this'll hold me?” he called up to his girlfriend. He knew she had to be close by.

Approaching the edge of the shaft, she leaned forward slightly, peering down at him, hands on bent knees. The twin pigtails adorned by two rams' horns swung forward, dangling over her shoulders. He tried—not very hard, admittedly—not to notice how her cleavage almost spilled from the form-fitting, spaghetti-strap top of Aries' Star Dress.

She shook her head. “No, but it only needs to contain you long enough.”

He arched a brow. “Long enough for wha— _aaht...?”_ His jaw audibly cracked on the yawn that emerged from his throat. All of a sudden, he felt super sleepy. Vaguely, he realized the pink wool gradually enveloping him wasn't Lucy's typical Wool Cushion that she'd used many times to buffer a nasty fall, but a combination of that and her offensive Wool Bomb spell.

Wool Bomb was designed to surround an opponent and send them into a relaxed state so they wouldn't fight back. It could easily shift the advantage in battle to its caster. Natsu grinned at his girlfriend's cleverness, even as he flopped back into the fluffy pink mass.

 _But fire burns wool,_ he thought lazily. He struggled to muster the will to summon flames to the palms of his hands, but the strains of Lyra's lullaby, plus Aries' magic wool made it hard for him to focus enough to do more than spark a few random flames from his fingertips. Trying to gather his thoughts, he looked up at Lucy.

“No fair...” he pouted, then sighed happily. “You're so cute in your Aries form. Fluffy...” His lids fell to half-mast.

The pigtailed blonde smiled down at him. Her pink and white mini-dress was the softest of her Star Dresses. “Just relax, Natsu. Be good and I'll sing you a love song right now. Would you like that?” Without waiting for an answer, Lucy lifted her voice, delicately weaving it around Lyra's exquisite harp playing.

The combination of the lullaby with his girlfriend's soft, crooning melody relaxed Natsu even further. “Love your voice, Luce. So pretty...” he murmured. He was so very comfortable, leaning back against the wall of her trap, that he didn't even flinch when Virgo tunneled in through the dirt beside him and snapped magic-sealing cuffs onto his wrists.

“Hey... Whadja go an' do that for?” he objected mildly. He yawned again.

Still singing softly, Lucy beckoned her earth spirit to lift him out of the pit. As the pink-haired maid jumped up and passed his limp body over to the celestial mage, Virgo asked, “Is it his punishment time, Princess?”

Wrapping Natsu in more of Aries' pink wool as he leaned against her, nuzzling her neck, Lucy flushed. “What? No! I mean...well, maybe...” she mumbled, cheeks flaming. Quickly changing into her Taurus Star Dress, she hoisted the sleepy Dragon Slayer onto her back, tossing his shackled arms over her head to dangle in front of her. “Thanks, Virgo. You can go now.”

“Have fun, Princess.” The spirit disappeared back to the celestial realm with a knowing wink.

“We goin' somewhere?” Natsu's breath was warm against her skin as his head drooped over her shoulder. “You smell sooo good...”

Ignoring the shiver that coursed through her body, Lucy dismissed Lyra with her thanks and hurried quickly in the direction of Natsu's house. The pink wool wouldn't last much longer now that she had switched Star Forms. Hopefully she'd get him home before its effects wore off.

She still needed to make him yield to her, after all.

XXX

Less than twenty minutes later, Natsu awoke to the sound of humming and a feeling of delicious warmth pressed to his side. The soft melody triggered vague memories from so far back in the Dragon Slayer's childhood, he instantly felt safe and loved. After a moment, he blinked open sleepy eyes to find his girlfriend resting her chin on a slender hand over his pec. Letting the melody she'd been humming taper off, Lucy smiled at him softly.

“Welcome back, sleepyhead. How do you feel?”

“That song...” He swallowed. “I've heard it somewhere before, but I can't remember...” his voice trailed off.

She smiled. “Anna taught it to me. She said she used to sing it to you and the other Dragon Slayers when you were little. She thought I might like to sing it to our children some day. And since you're such a big kid yourself, I thought I'd sing it for you.”

He felt warmth spread from his head down to his toes at her mention of their future children. They weren't ready to have them now—or get married either, for that matter—but it always made his heart throb to know she thought of him as the eventual father of her kids. It was such an important part of the future he imagined them sharing and he dearly looked forward to it. The second half of her comment struck him a moment later.

“Hey! I'm no kid! Lemme show ya!” He moved to grab the teasing blonde and roll her underneath him, but abruptly realized he was shackled to the bed. By magic-canceling bracelets. She'd run the chain behind the vertical wooden slats of the headboard, leaving him just enough leeway to scratch his nose if he needed to.

His memory of their battle in the clearing came flooding back.

“Hey! You cheated!” he accused. “You used Gemini to trick me! But...I was sure...they smelled like you...” his voice trailed off, confused.

She laughed lightly as he jiggled the long chain between his shackles, testing the bindings. The headboard creaked.

“Don't break the bed, Natsu,” she warned him. “I didn't cheat. I used strategy. How else could I ever hope to win against you? And besides, we never agreed I wouldn't use my spirits. I only said I wouldn't use Aquarius's Star Dress, remember? The reason Gemini smelled like me is because I made sure to hide in the woods directly behind them and the pit I dug.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Hmph. Tricky Lucy. Just wait till I get out of these things and we'll see who's the tricky one then.”

Her lips curved into a sultry smile. “About that...” She ran light fingertips along the bare flesh of his thigh, over his hipbone, up sexy, washboard abs, all the way to his chin.

Belatedly, Natsu realized he was naked.

And Lucy wasn't wearing much either, as far as he could tell. Plus, she smelled fantastic! He knew the particular scent she was giving off _very_ well, and it never failed to affect him.

She moved closer until her face filled his vision, long, blonde locks tickling his chest. “Before I let you out of these, Natsu...do you yield?” Her breath puffed lightly over his lips.

He swallowed and tried to look away. “What if I don' wanna?” He tried to sound tough, but her hand was stroking him deliciously and his voice came out breathier than he wanted.

She pressed silk-covered breasts against him, sucking lightly at his upper lip, but pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. Her tongue flicked out, teasing his lower lip as she squeezed his shaft. He bucked into her hand.

“You sure?” She drifted over to suck on his earlobe. “Your body wants you to yield...”

He stifled a groan, unable to deny it. “Wh-Whaddya gonna make me do if ya win?” he asked desperately. If he didn't like the answer, he could always break the slats in the headboard. Her throaty chuckle made his belly tighten in anticipation.

“If you yield...” she kissed the scar on his jawline, “I get to have my way with you.” Her tongue trailed down to suck at the scar along the right side of his throat. “Whatever I want,” she breathed in his ear and he groaned aloud this time.

“Sounds like my kinda punishment,” he gasped, as she worked the head of his cock with her closed fist.

“Do. You. Yield.” She pulled at his lips lightly with her teeth between words.

His eyes closed and he let his hands, which had tensed, flop back onto the bed beside his head. “I-I yield.”

She smiled. “Good.” As a reward for his agreeableness, she kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue against his own as she ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair. After a few moments of this, she pulled away, pleased with the way his lips followed after her. She stroked him firmly a few more times, then removed her hand, leaving him aching and standing at attention.

“I'm hungry. Let's have a snack. I'll be right back.”

“Wha—?” he started to protest, but she sat up and for the first time, he got a good look at what she was wearing. All other thoughts flew out of his head. “That's—”

“Yes,” she gave him a coy smile. “It's the lingerie you stare at every time we go in that store. I picked it up this morning, just for you. So you better enjoy it and praise me,” she teased.

“Goddess Lucy, thank you! You're beyond gracious to your poor boyfriend. I'm not worthy to lick your toes,” Natsu played along, grinning at her blush. He could not get over how well the short, crimson babydoll played up her lush curves. Small, silk triangles veiled her breasts—although they couldn't quite hide the blonde's aroused state, he noticed with satisfaction. In the valley of her cleavage, a silken ribbon tied the garment closed, almost as if it were begging to be undone by his teeth. Gauzy panels draped down from under the bust line of the nightie to hover just below her hips. He eyed the tiny, string bikini that barely covered her, licking his lips.

She laughed at his expression. “Yes, well, we'll see about the toe-licking later. And licking in general.” Her brown eyes darkened. “But first things, first.”

She slid gracefully off the bed, slipping around it to the doorway. “Be right back.”

He watched her hips swing as she walked away. The thong panties gave him an excellent view of her ass. Listening intently as he lay there, naked and bound, Natsu heard her rifling around in the kitchen. Eventually, she returned, bearing a small, rectangular plate and a bowl with a spoon. Slowly, she sank down onto the mattress, setting the tray on the fire mage's stomach. The bowl, she set aside on the bed's other pillow.

“Mmm...sushi. Looks good.” Natsu jiggled his chains. “You gonna feed me, too, or do I just get to watch you eat?”

She considered him as she reached for a piece of tuna nigiri with her fingers. Dipping it into the soy sauce, she popped it into her mouth. Sushi was one of her favorite foods and she chewed slowly, enjoying the morsel. Holding out her hand to Natsu, she waited for him to lick the dark, salty liquid from her fingertips. Which he did obediently, drawing them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them thoroughly. When he finished, he released her with a gentle nip.

Pleased with his work, she picked up another piece, dipped it and brought it to his lips. Along the way, some of the soy sauce dripped onto his chest.

“Oops,” she said as he opened his mouth to receive her offering. “Let me get that.” Leaning forward, she trailed her tongue along his sternum, lapping up the drippings. A few drabs of liquid had dribbled down to pool in the hollow of his throat and she nudged his chin up to delve into the space, letting her breasts rub against him seductively. He chewed quickly, wanting to swallow the food before he choked on it. The motion of his Adam's apple attracted Lucy's attention and she spent a few moments laving the area with her teeth and tongue while absently stroking one of his nipples.

He groaned at the sensual torment, wondering just how much of her teasing he'd be able to withstand. Already, he wanted to touch her so badly his hands twisted against their bonds, making his shackles rattle and the headboard creak in protest.

Pulling back to look at him, the blonde smiled. “Patience. We haven't finished our snack yet.” She dipped and ate another piece of sushi.

“I jus' wanna eat you,” Natsu told her bluntly.

She blushed at his bold words, but offered him another bite from the small plate. Setting the rest aside on the night stand for later, she reached for the bowl on the pillow.

“And now, some sweet dessert.” Slowly, she twirled the spoon around in the bowl, then brought it to her lips. The cherry vanilla ice cream had softened, and she made a show of seductively licking it off the spoon with her tongue. “Mm...yummy,” she enthused, taking another spoonful.

Natsu followed her every motion avidly.

“Would you like some?” she asked. “It's really good.”

He nodded and she gathered a heaping spoonful, bringing it to his lips. He took it from her, making sure to lick the spoon clean. Drawing closer to him, she set the bowl on his chest and fed him another mouthful. Reclining along the length of his body, she pressed her breasts against him as she leaned forward to kiss him firmly on the mouth. Swiping her tongue sensuously over his bottom lip, she nibbled on the swollen flesh, begging for entrance. Willingly, he granted it, letting her taste him.

“Mm...” she murmured, “delicious.”

“But not as tasty as you,” he countered, enjoying the delicate flush that washed over her face.

She dipped her spoon into the bowl once more. The single scoop of ice cream, warmed by the heat of his body, had mostly melted. The creamy dessert dripped over the top of Lucy's breast as she brought the spoon to her mouth. “Oh no! How clumsy of me!” Setting the bowl and spoon aside, she shifted so that she could straddle him. Leaning over, she asked, “Clean me up? It'd be a shame to get this sexy nightie dirty.”

“Yes, Goddess Lucy!” Eagerly, he reached out to trail his tongue over the cold sweetness coating her skin. Her nipples were hard through the silken fabric and he could feel the dampness of her panties as she sat on him. Her fingers fisted into his hair as she pressed her plump globes to his mouth, moaning as he licked and sucked at the soft skin. The throaty sound went straight to his groin and prompted him to take one end of the nightie's ribbon tie in his teeth. Pulling on it steadily, he undid the fastening, freeing her breasts for his greedy mouth. Nosing the silk aside, he kissed and sucked the sensitive flesh, tasting everywhere except the place he knew she wanted him most.

 _Two can play this teasing game—even if I'm all tied up,_ he thought wickedly.

He switched to her other breast, giving it the same deliberate treatment as the first. Unable to bear his delightful torment, Lucy let out a strangled groan. Tensing her fingers in his hair to hold him still, she pushed a taut, pink nipple into his mouth. He suckled it firmly, letting his teeth close around the aching bud.

 _“Ah!_ Natsu...!” she cried, writhing wantonly over him.

Getting the response he wanted, he switched to the other breast, abusing its peak until she moaned with pleasure. He released her with a “pop” and she moved to kiss him hard on the mouth, threading her fingers with his own where they lay beside his head on the pillow. Stroking her moist tongue against his lips, she enticed him to open to her, tasting him thoroughly. When she finally broke away to breathe, they were both panting.

“Lucy... _please...”_ He rattled his chains, begging her to free him with his eyes.

Visibly, she struggled to bring herself back under control.

“Not yet,” she told him. Sitting up, she shrugged off her nightie and traced a slender finger along the low-cut waistband of her panties. The crotch was visibly damp where she straddled him.

“I want you to watch me, Natsu.”

Onyx eyes locked on her finger as it quested downwards, sliding the moist, crimson fabric aside. Delicately, she parted herself and began to draw small circles against her clit. He could see that she was very wet, as her finger moved effortlessly over the tender flesh. Her sweet scent enveloped him.

“Gods...Luce,” he breathed. _She's so hot!_

Just when he thought she couldn't blow his mind any further, she reached behind herself with her free hand to stroke his very excited member. “Do you like watching me touch myself?” she asked, voice low and breathy.

As if his dick being hard as a rock wasn't answer enough.

“I love it,” he growled huskily as she squeezed him. “But I really wanna eat you out right now. Can I?” Hungry eyes flicked up to her face, then down again.

“Mmm...that sounds like a fantastic idea. Too bad I can't have your cock and your mouth at the same time,” she pouted. Looking down at him thoughtfully, an idea occurred to her. “Or can I?”

Squirming underneath her, he chuckled. “I know I'm good an' all, Luce, but even if you untie me, I think that's physically impossible.”

Laughing lightly, she removed her hand from him. Temporarily dismounting from his body, she hooked slender fingers underneath the strings of her panties, sliding them down and off her legs. “Let's see,” she exclaimed, before turning to straddle him, facing his feet this time.

Natsu got the idea instantly. As she hovered her sodden core over his face, he grabbed her ass with both hands—the chains gave him just enough reach—and spread her open. Diving in eagerly, he licked her from clit to slit, pulling a moaning gasp from her throat. Her breasts dangled, teasing his abs, and she grasped his shaft with one hand, warm, wet mouth closing over the tip of his cock. He struggled to focus on pleasuring her, trying to ignore how wonderful her lips felt wrapped around him. He took it as a personal challenge to make the beautiful blonde come first.

Lapping at her center, he shifted to work her sensitive nub more directly, prodding her entrance with two fingers from one of the hands gripping her ass. She moaned around his cock, but kept sucking him off deliciously, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis from time to time. But he could tell that she was quickly losing composure. The way she started pressing against his hand and mouth more insistently gave her away. Shoving his fingers deep inside her pussy, he finger-fucked her as he rubbed his tongue furiously against her clit.

After several long moments of curling his digits over her g-spot in just the right way, Lucy finally broke. Pulling off his cock, she gasped, “Oh my god, Natsu... _I can't...!”_

She didn't finish what she was going to say. Instead, she let out a low moan and squeezed a breast roughly, pinching the nipple between her thumb and index finger. To send her over the edge, Natsu pulled on the sensitized flesh of her clit, sucking firmly until she shattered with a wail, juices dripping from her center into his hungry mouth. He pumped his fingers a few more times as she throbbed and pulsed around him, until she gradually stilled.

“You... You're way too good with your mouth,” she panted, rolling off of him to one side. “I just...I couldn't concentrate.”

He chuckled, wiping his face on the back of one of his hands. “I'll never get enough of that, Luce. You're way better than any dessert.”

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she trailed light fingertips over the lean muscles of his abdomen. “I think you deserve a reward,” she told him with a sexy smile. “What would you like?”

He rattled his chains. “Lemme outta these, for starters. Then we'll see.”

She gave a soft hum of agreement as she swung a leg over his hips, straddling him. He was still hard and she slid down onto his shaft easily, pulling a moan from his throat. Resting a steadying hand on his chest, she rolled her hips against him sensually. His hands bunched into fists beside his head as she bent down to tease his nipple with tongue and teeth. Painting his skin with small bite marks, she made her way up to the sensitive scar on his neck. Sucking it firmly, she pressed her breasts into his chest as she rode him.

“Luce...” his voice was gruff. A warning. “I can't take much more of this.”

He bucked underneath her, pulling against his restraints. The headboard creaked alarmingly and Lucy ran caressing palms over his arms to settle at his wrists. Kissing him passionately, she undid the cuffs, freeing him.

With a surge of strength, Natsu sat up, holding her tightly to him. Showering open-mouthed kisses down the slender column of her throat, he gripped her ass, lifting her off of him slightly. “Wrap your legs around me,” he growled, bending his knees to cradle her as she sat in his lap.

Once she shifted into a lotus position, he slammed her back down onto him, making them both groan with pleasure. Feverish with desire, Natsu thrust deeply, feeling the head of his cock brush the top of her channel. The delicious pressure drove Lucy to distraction. She clutched at his shoulders, blunt fingernails leaving crescent moons in his flesh.

“N-Natsu...!”

Arching against him as he pounded into her, Lucy threw her head back, baring her throat. He took advantage, swiping a wet tongue along the smooth skin. He could see the faint marks of their previous lovemaking in her pale flesh. The sight sent a shock of desire straight to his groin. He breathed against her neck, “Touch yourself, Luce. I wanna feel ya come wrapped all around me.” He kept up his forceful thrusting, lifting and plunging her down onto himself over and over again.

Sliding her left arm around his shoulder, Lucy threaded slender fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Working her right hand in between their bodies, she swirled small circles against her clit, desperately urging herself upwards toward that wondrous, explosive peak she craved. It wasn't long before he felt the walls of her pussy clenching around him and he grunted with effort, struggling to hold back his orgasm.

Her soft whimpers drove him wild and his hand drifted up to tangle in her long, blonde hair. Tugging her head back, he felt her legs tighten around him as his mouth searched for the perfect spot along her throat, licking and sucking. Feeling her arch her breasts into him with a low moan, Natsu laved his tongue over the sensitive flesh, then bit down right where her pulse throbbed under the skin.

The action pushed Lucy over the edge, moan escalating into a sudden wail, and she spasmed, pulsing repeatedly as she writhed in his lap. Tightening his arms around her, Natsu swiftly reached his limit, squeezing her ass as he came and muffling his groans in the soft flesh of her throat. Light-headed from pleasure, they held onto each other, both of them gasping for breath in the aftermath.

Eventually, Lucy shifted off of him, withdrawing her legs from behind his back so they could lie down. He flopped backwards, pulling the blonde with him into a more comfortable position. Lying with her ear to his chest, listening to the steady throb of his heartbeat, Lucy murmured, “Thank you.”

He kissed her hair, hugging her more tightly to him. “For what?”

She turned chocolate eyes up to him. “For going along with this. Sparring with me. I know you didn't want to. So thanks.”

He smiled and shrugged. “Nah, you were right. I'm glad we did this. All this time, I'd been avoiding it for fear of hurtin' ya. Feels good to finally let go of that worry.” Thinking about it for a moment, he added with a laugh, “Only problem is...now, whenever I think about sparrin' with ya, it's gonna make me horny.”

She laughed. “That's not such a bad thing in my book.”

“You say that, but ya better not ask me to spar at the guild or when there are people around—unless ya wanna give 'em a show,” he teased.

She colored at that. “Um, no thanks. I'll keep it in mind.”

He chuckled. “Good girl.”

“Take a bath with me? I'm all sweaty and sticky. You can wash my hair—you're so good at that,” she enthused.

“Sure.” He gave her a devilish grin. “After all, I haven't gotten around to licking your toes yet, Goddess Lucy.” He laughed at the crimson blush on her face. Abruptly rolling her underneath him, he hopped up off the left side of the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. “Last one in's a rotten egg!”

“No fair! You cheated!” she whined, chasing after him, stark naked, into the bathroom. As she settled across from him in the steamy water of the rapidly filling tub, Natsu gazed at his girlfriend's smiling face.

He had to admit, he actually really loved it when Lucy asked him to spar with her.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This little fic started off as a simple one-shot, but by the time I got to 11,000 words, I realized I should probably split it into two chapters. I thought it would be interesting to play around with the idea of Natsu sparring with Lucy. He's always avoided it whenever it comes up in the anime/manga so I thought it would be fun to explore the possible reasons behind that by having Lucy force the issue. I've been following 100YQ, but didn't get too many ideas from volume 4, other than the Star Dress Mix Lucy surprises Natsu with during their battle.
> 
> The Aldoron arc is long and didn't have too many NaLu moments sadly, since they weren't near each other on the battlefield, but at least we got some Jerza and Gruvia moments! (I caved and had to read ahead online, since it seems to take forever for the volumes to come out.) Some of the chapter cover pics were adorable, too.
> 
> I love the one where Gray is the focus, but Natsu and Lucy are dancing in the background. Natsu's got the biggest grin on his face and Lucy's expression is hilarious! I'm really hoping the Moon dragon arc will give me some inspiration for another NaLu story, but we'll have to wait and see. Until next time, and thanks for reading!


End file.
